Stutter
by jinsei-no-ruuretto
Summary: Kanan and Mari decide to spend the day out together before stopping at the pier, needing some time alone after everything that's happened. Problem is, Kanan is a sinking ship of relationship skills but I'm sure one of them will end up wet one way or another.


Kanan had vehemently protested the idea that going out with Mari that night was a date. Largely because the minute she thought of it as so, she ended up making a complete fool of herself and also because Dia's teasing the next day would be incredibly tiring. Regardless, Mari hadn't seemed to notice Kanan's awkwardness or if she had, probably chalked it up to the fact that they had been apart for so long or, maybe she was just being nice about it. Either way, Kanan seemed to relax throughout the day, she even stopped flinching every time Mari stepped a little too close and as they got to the pier, Mari was clinging to Kanan's arm, beaming as she burned through stories from when she was abroad, occasionally bringing up an embarrassing story from their childhood just to see Kanan blush and fumble over her words.

Letting her legs hang over the edge, Kanan slumped down onto the wooden planks, holding Mari's hand as she sat down next to her, looking out at the sun hanging low just over the water, still talking. Truthfully, Kanan couldn't stop zoning out. She'd tune in and out as Mari talked, unable to stop her nerves overriding everything. It wasn't until she heard Mari quieten down that she perked up. When she looked down at her to see what was wrong, Mari was resting her head on her shoulder.

"I never stopped missing you." Mari murmured, a little embarrassed at the confession.

Feeling her heart jump around in her chest, Kanan tightened her grip on Mari's hand. "I missed you too."

Mari shifted around, looking up at Kanan. The corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled and seeing her so happy sent a swarm of butterflies flittering around Kanan's stomach. When Mari's eyes slid down to fix onto Kanan's lips, she felt her heart miss several beats and heat rise to her cheeks, little blotches of pink forming on her skin. Her mouth went dry, and when Mari leaned forward, tilting her head up, Kanan instinctively moved forward. She could feel Mari's breath against her lips and her hands uncontrollably moving to Mari's shoulders, as if to pull her closer.

Kanan closed her eyes, trying to quell that little voice in her mind that was screaming at her. Without even realising until it had already happened, Kanan's arms straightened, the abrupt force knocking Mari off balance and straight into the water. Slamming a hand over her mouth in shock, Kanan stuttered, unable to stop herself from laughing from the uncomfortable awkwardness of the whole situation. And y'know, maybe a little bit at Mari as she flailed around, struggling to comprehend what just happened.

"I-I am so sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean..." Kanan swung her legs under her, reaching her hand out to Mari.

"Just help me out, you jerk." Mari grabbed onto her hand, finding Kanan's laugh contagious.

With no more prelude than a smug wink, Mari gripped hard onto Kanan's hand and yanked forward, bringing her tumbling into the water with her. Kanan yelped in surprise, clenching her eyes and mouth shut as she fell into the water, feeling her clothes starting to cling to her skin and everything growing muffled for a second. Straightening up, Kanan's mouth hung open in shock and she started laughing again, wiping her now sodden hair out of her eyes.

"That's hardly fair! I pushed you by accident." Kanan's voice grew a little high in her protest.

"It's joke!" Mari retorted, splashing a handful of water at Kanan.

Pretending to be angry, Kanan swam a little closer, resting her forehead against Mari's, saltwater running down her face. As the laughter died out, they were left back in that irritatingly stony silence. Kanan's mind was running away from her, trawling through every scenario that could stem from this painstakingly slowly until a tiny seed of confidence rooted itself in her chest.

Mari glanced up at Kanan, trying to break the silence but once she saw the look in Kanan's eyes, her words left her and she dissolved into a sheepish grin. Kanan curled her fingers under Mari's chin, fighting against her own instinct to pull away as she looked over Mari, her blonde hair clinging in rigid strips to her face, her shirt weighed down with damp and her lips glistening with saltwater. Bracing herself, Kanan leaned in before she could change her mind, pressing her lips against Mari's. It felt like she had all the air knocked out of her, the heat and pressure of Mari's lips against hers was addictive and the soft humming moan that slipped out from Mari in response was the kick, especially when it changed to a deep groan after Kanan pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Kanan didn't even realise how long they had been like that until Mari broke off, eyes downcast as she blushed furiously. Kanan let go of a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding, reaching forward to hold Mari's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Well..." Mari whispered, clearing her throat. "We should probably go dry off."

Cocking her head, Kanan lowered her head to graze Mari's lips, grinning. "In a minute." She mused, just once more wouldn't hurt.


End file.
